


Little Burr Never Sleeps

by putconspiraciesinit



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF - US 19th c.
Genre: (very mild but just enough to warrant a tag just to be safe), 1800 US Presidential Election, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhaustion, Exhaustion kink, Fainting, Is Exhaustion Kink A Thing?, It's About To Be, M/M, Political Campaigns, Power Imbalance, Size Difference, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Stupid Monticello Alcove Bed, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putconspiraciesinit/pseuds/putconspiraciesinit
Summary: A very serious and professional political meeting in which the Democratic-Republican presidential candidate and his campaign manager discuss the election and other important political topics, and by that, we mean Aaron Burr sucks Thomas Jefferson's dick under his desk and then passes out from exhaustion.Note: no sexual acts occur while Burr is unconscious. He's just *really* tired.





	Little Burr Never Sleeps

Jefferson had been making a show of inviting Burr to these one-on-one meetings. It gave everybody the impression that he and Burr were a team, and that they were on good terms with one another, and more importantly it gave Burr that impression, which was crucial to the plan.

Lately Burr would practically stumble through the door, so exhausted he could barely stand, let alone hold a coherent and intelligent political conversation, and so the meetings were rarely productive. Jefferson had no interest in getting involved with Burr’s campaign efforts, for a variety of reasons.

But, unproductive though they may have been, they were still often enjoyable.

Jefferson reached down under his desk and grabbed Burr by the hair and yanked his head forwards, forcing his cock further down his campaign manager’s throat. His enormous hand covered half of Burr’s head.

Burr, if he was even aware enough to feel it, did not react. Jefferson looked down at him; his eyes were open, so clearly he was conscious, but he had that far-off expression of a man who hadn’t slept in days, so perhaps he was not fully so. Jefferson traced Burr’s delicate jawline with two fingers, then grabbed his hair again and began properly fucking his throat, forcing him up and down on his cock at a nigh brutal pace.

He liked fucking Burr’s mouth while Burr was completely exhausted; he was more relaxed, which made things physically easier, since Jefferson’s cock was considerably large. Burr being exhausted also made him quite dazed and absentminded, thus less reactive.

A fully conscious Burr was a noisy little thing, always moaning and squeaking and begging Jefferson to fuck him harder, and as much as Jefferson enjoyed seeing him so subservient, he did not enjoy all the noise. Burr at his most sleep-deprived was far preferable. Quiet, unresponsive, like a doll Jefferson could shove his cock in without having to pay any attention to.

Jefferson managed not to make any noise as he came. Burr, in his delayed response time, was not able to swallow all of his boss’s cum in time, and some of it leaked out of his mouth to trickle down his chin. He stared up at Jefferson with empty, vacant eyes practically the size of saucers. Jefferson pulled him off.

“You may get up now, little Burr.”

Burr crawled out from under the desk, absentmindedly wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his coat. He stood up, and immediately fell right back down.

Jefferson rose from his chair and crouched down beside Burr to lift him up. Burr hardly weighed anything, these days. Not that he had ever been particularly heavy, being about the size of Madison, but all this year’s campaign work had really taken a physical toll on the man. He couldn’t possibly weigh more than eighty-five pounds or so, at this point.

The room they always met in had an alcove bed, which was much too small for Jefferson himself, due to architectural oversights on his part, but Burr was about a foot shorter than Jefferson, and could therefore occupy it comfortably. Jefferson set Burr down on the bed and draped the blankets over him.

Perhaps, he thought, the poor thing will simply die of exhaustion, and we won’t even have to worry about finding a reason to boot him from the party.


End file.
